Divergent and hunger games crosssover
by Kameila J. Killer
Summary: Katniss and Peeta run from Panem when they stumble upon the city of Chicago. both Peeta and Katniss are placed in dauntless where they meet Tris and Four. Tris and four both don't know about the couples past so when and tris bump heads nobody knows what to expect.


E2 Disclaimer I don't own divergent or hunger games or any of the characters

I made some changes and added more to this chapter so hope you enjoy it. Also, I will be adding to this as often as I can

* * *

I glare at Tris when it was introduced and she looks so much like prim. But never had to worry about being picked to go in the arena. I know it's irrational but I feel like I hate her because she looks like what I imagine prim would have looked like if she had the chance to grow up.

Peeta grabs my hand as he sees my face and says we have to go meet four. four? What kind of name is that I thought district 1 had weird names but this place... Chicago? The names are insane like some are normal but then there are names like tris and four the hell are those names

Peeta and I walk down to meet four. Our instructor to get into the… dauntless. When we are walking I'm so lost in my thoughts that I barely hear Peeta when he asks," What's your problem with that girl." I debated not telling him but then I thought twice and said the truth," she looks like what I imagined prim would look like when she turned 16." I see his face turned into concern as he stops walking.",Katniss she's not prim," he says.

I Quickly respond." I know it's just… I don't know these people... have no idea what it's like to go to bed hungry. Or what it's like to wake up screaming from nightmares, or to watch someone die. We thought districts 1,2,4 were privileged because they were capitol favorites but they suffered just as much as we did… but this place is a whole other level of privilege. And I know it's not their fault but it gets me so mad because two of the sweetest girls I knew died so young Rue at the hand of marvel and then prim while she was trying to help someone. It is horrible and I know it is not fair to be rude to them because it is not their fault but I don't know if it gets me so mad."

Peeta nods this is what I love about him at even the most insane things he will listen." you know this is one of the things I love l most about you." I say. Peeta smiles and turns to me." what?" he asks " you listen to me even when I say crazy things.'' I leaned over and kissed him. And I will not be the first to pull away and I don't he does and whispers," your not crazy" I nod ok. We walk to meet this four-character. we go into this big training area. it is not as big as the capitols but then again who is? we see this guy standing there. we meet four very briefly and he seems like a hardass but you know what I won't are offering us shelter so I won't complain

The next day we wake up and to training when I suddenly feel queasy. I tell Peeta i'll catch up with him and he says," what's wrong?" it's too late because I'm already running to the bathroom. When I get there I immediately start throwing up. Peeta must hear because he waits outside after a while Peeta asks," are you ok?". I answer," Just peachy". I wash my hands and walk out Peeta says." You could tell four you don't feel well so you don't have to go to training." " Yeah, but if I do I will be missing the first day of training so how would that make me look so I will tough through it and I feel fine now.'' Even though I lied when I say I feel better it makes Peeta look like he feels a bit better.

When we walk in it's obvious we are late but we just walk and take our place. Everyone is sitting but I don't feel comfortable so I stand up leaning against the wall. Four says we will be focusing on hand in hand combat today Peeta is amazing at that because he's so strong he could beat anyone here not to mention he's pretty fast considering he has a fake leg he says who will go first and then Peeta's name he says he's fighting someone named peter next will be tris and...me?.Tris says," shouldn't we give Katniss and Peeta time to would not be fair if I beat her with no training" when four looks my way I say," life is not always fair and we can handle ourselves." Peeta looks my way and he knows what I'm talking about. I mean two games I think we can manage.

The first fight is over before it starts; the tall one knocks the other out on the second punch. Next up are Peeta and peter. Peter says something to Peeta which makes his face turn to stone. I've only seen this expression once in district thirteen. Four tells them to fight when that happens Peter is first to throw a punch which Peeta dodges and ducks under and flips him over and when Peter flys over Peeta's shoulder and Peeta easily pinned him down that's when everyone sees his metal legs. There is a gasp when everyone is turning to me. After about a minute I'm sick of it and I say," Yeah he has a metal leg and you can stop staring at me." that gets everyone to stop staring four finally calls it when he sees peters not getting out of Peeta's grip any time soon.

Now it's my turn everyone is staring again now I can't say anything because this is what they are supposed to be watching. Four signals to start and then something happened before I knew what's happening I'm punching her she's bleeding now I'm not here anymore this is clove and I'm back in the area I keep punching clove her and her friends killed Rue. I'm punching and punching and punching she's unconscious now I am almost crying no I won't give her the satisfaction so I keep punching when suddenly being pulled off of her Cato must be here. I swing and punch when I try to get out of his grasp but he's stronger than before I don't know why he smells like Peeta and then I'm pushed out of that haze and I'm back in the training place but I see tris and she's bleeding I realize Peeta pulled me off and is whispering, "shh it's ok." and is stroking my hair, he must have known where I was when I realize the blood on my hands.

"I didn't mean to," I say to him. He says that he knows as he continues to stroke my hair when a girl comes up to me and goes to grab me and starts screaming.

"He said to stop you crazy bitch." she goes to hit me when Peeta grabs her she says," what are going to do to protect your girlfriend" I don't know how but Peeta stays calm and says," don't hit her. ." then the girl gave a laugh," I'm sorry your girlfriend friend just beat the crap out of my friend.." Peeta calmly replies," I'm sorry."

Peeta pulls me up and tells me to go to bed. I nod and follow him into the bunker Peeta lays down with me and asks me what the vision was about. I tell him about me being in the arena and how this was not tris she was clove and how I could not hear anything.

Four come into the room no doubt to yell at me considering their dating. I don't blame him. When he stands there he surprises me when he asks," Where were you? Because I know you were not in that room with me tris and the others.

Don't get me wrong the question surprised me but that was where the surprise ended. Because once I don't answer he starts yelling

"Are you going to answer me? Have you suddenly gone deaf or are you just plain stupid? I mean that would at least give you a good reason…"

I continue getting lectured by the guy named four. Four like that has no semblance of a name, it's just a number. HE just keeps railing and going on and on and on until I'm fed up with being yelled at like a child "You know what I don't have to listen to this" I say

"Yes, you do you just beat up a girl in MY training class".Four yells

"WE were sparring, what did you expect?" I yelled back.

"Exactly sparring not fighting to the death" he yells.

I stare at him dumbfounded. I lightly start to chuckle.

"You think this is funny? let's see how funny it is when you beat a girl to death. Do you want that type of blood on your hands?"

I stare at him and start laughing, hard.

"You know what let's see how funny that is when I put you up against one of the boys. you want to give beatings so bad you should learn how to take one too."

I stare at him.

"Are you serious?"I ask

"Damn right" He replies and he walks out of the room.


End file.
